Pein's torture is Akatsuki's entertainment
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Things have been boring at the akatsuki base. One day, Konan looks up "Ways to annoy Pein." Things start to get interesting when the Akatsuki member are on her plan of Pein's torture.


Konan stared at my ceiling with a huge origami symbol on it.

"This is boring." I got up.

Konan went to the computer and thought of something to look up.

Konan smirked as I found out what I wanted to look up.

"Ways to annoy Pein." Konan said.

Websites showed up as Konan looked at them. Some of them had me mentally rolling on the floor with others weren't as funny.

"Let's see number one... " when he is eating dinner, put a magnet under the table and watch his face slam into the table" Konan read out load.

Konan imagined that happening...Konan laughted and so hard that I almost fell off and onto the purple floor.

Konan decided to have a little fun with this.

"But that wouldn't be fair...Konan brightened up, "If the other Asakatsuki weren't in on it also!"

Konan ran out of her room and headed to the others. Luckily Pein was on a mission and wouldn't be back until later.

Kakuzu was counting money as usual. Hidan was cussing like a sailor as he was being beaten my Deidadra at a video game. Sasori was up grading his puppet to lok like a certain pink hair ninja that had killed him but he came back to life or resurrected. Itachi was playing a card game with Kisame. Tobi was muttering how he was a good boy while eating a cookie. Zetsu was talking to himself while watering his plants and then uttering he was soon going to the green house.

"Everybody!" Konan yelled.

They all looked to see me smirk. " I have an announcement. So shut up and pay-"

"I'm not paying you a dime!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Attention. Konan glared as she finished my sentence.

"Oh..." Kakuzu whispered.

Hidan cackled and looked at her.

"What up?"

"Its been boring around here so I've looked up something on the computer." Konan stated.

"gay porn?" Hidan asked.

I slapped him across the face with a paper fan.

"Retard..." I commented.

"Why you mother-"

"Jashin would not like your language." I mocked.

That shut him up right away.

"Anyway...I found websites that have "Ways to annoy Pein" so I figured we try them."

The members looked at Konan with an are-you-insane-look.

"Yes, yes I am." Konan laughed to answer their question.

After a moment of weird stares, they howled in laughter.

"I'm gamed." they all agreed in unison.

Konan smirked, "Good, cause I'll need your help."

"So what's the first thing on your list is... "when he is eating dinner, put a magnet under the table and watch his face slam into the table."

"Oh this will be so fucking awesome!" Hidan yelled.

Everybody tensed up when they felt Pein's chalkra. Pein walked in, nodded, and then left. Everybody out haled a breath they didn't realize hey were holding.

"That was close." Kakuzu sighed.

"Yeah." Konan agreed.

"Okay I'll cook dinner while you guys go find a giant magnet." Konan whispered.

They nodded and swooshed out of the room.

dinnertime...

"Okay everybody dinner's ready!"

Ealeir today while Pein was in his office, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara carried in a giant magnet.

_"Put it under the table." Konan whispered._

_They nodded and put the magnet where Pein usually sits._

_Konan giggled as I couldn't wait to see what happens. _

Konan set the table as they came to eat. We all snickered as we saw Pein sit in down in his usual spot. Konan formed a paper crane to fly under the table to switch the magnet to on. Pein's faced slammed onto the table. He looked surprised. After a few moments, he tried to get up. He put his hands on the table and pushed upwards. He failed miserably. After ten minutes of this torture I used my paper crane to switch the magnet off. He attempted to be free with so much force, he flew across the room when the magnet was turned off . We all howled and he just glared. He dusted off his coat and got up to leave to his room.

"Number one check." Konan winked. "Next one...make his favorite food, and tell him shadows get none." Konan snickered with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I do it!" Deidara announced.

"No I will, he'll probably kill you, but he won't kill me." I explained.

Deidara grumbled and I sen him an evil smile.

"Do you have a problem with it, Deidara." I said creepy.

The rest of the Akatsuki shuddered and cowered back.

"N-no." Deidara stuttered.

"Good. I was afraid I had to kill somebody to day." Konan put my palm on the side of my face, pretending to be worried.

They other members along with Deidara shook with fear.

"Okay I'll go get the donuts." Konan walked over to the box of donuts in the cabinet.

I headed over to pains room. Konan put my knuckles on the door and proceeded to knock. She heard a mutter of "Come in".

"Pein~" Konan snag.

He looked up annoyed but instantly brightened when he saw the pink box in my arms filled with delicious bakery items.

"These are for you." Konan handed him the box.

He almost reached them, but she quickly threw it out of his grasps.

"Nah ah."Konan shook her finger.

"What?" he questioned.

"Your shadows can't have any." Konan explained.

He looked at me with a surprised look.

"But that impossible!" he yelled.

"Then I guess you can't have any donuts." Konan ran out the room.

Konan quickly went to the living room and passed out all of the donuts to Sasaori, Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu.

"Quick bit it!" Konan whispered before biting the last donuts.

Pein ran into the room to see us eating all the donuts.

"Hey Pein." Deidara waved innocently.

"What..." was all Pein could say.

Pein turned top look at Konan before glaring. After a few seconds of glaring, he left back to his office. As soon as he left, he all laughed out loud.

"Oh my god. Did you see his face?! Fucking priceless! Bitch your plan worked!" Hidan laughed.

Then Konan released he called me bitch.

"I hope you choke on donuts." Konan hissed.

"Whatever."

Konan breathed in and out a few seconds before checking off number two of ways to annoy pain."

"Okay number three...replace all the piercings in his bodies."Konan read out loud.

We looked at each other.

"I think we should all do this one. It will get the job done faster."

"I have another idea," Sasori spoke, "Why don't we dip his piercing in red _paint _and mix up all of them. Then we tease him and call him ginger."

We looked shocked at sasori.

"What?" he looked at all of us.

"Sasori," I began to snicker, "You're a genius!"

"It just took you that long to figure it out." he scoffed.

To punish him - for his smart ass remark- Konan made a life size paper doll of Sakura, except she could move and speak.

"Sasori." "Sakura" cried.

"S-Sakura!" Sasori cried.

"I..." the paper creation of Konan began "I hate you!"

Sasori gasped, he had white eyes and you could just see the black background with yellow lightning. His face was priceless. Konan snickered as I saw that there was an imaginary arrow in placed in his hear, or where his heart should be.

"How could you be mean to Konan! I hate you! Don't speak to me ever again!" "Sakura'' ran to the hallway when she was out of eye sight she dissolved back into paper.

"Sakura!" Sasori cried at "Sakura's'' words to him.

He shrunk into his chair, curled into a ball, and rocked back and forth while muttering, "What did I do? Sakura, I'm sorry please come back."

"Cold bitch." Hidan said.

"He deserved it." Konan laughed.

"Sadist." Itachi agreed.

"Whatever _weasel- kun."_Konan mocked.

Itachi glared at me, but she could care less.

"Okay since Sasori having a panic attack and probably will last twenty-four hours that just leaves me, Kakuzu, Hidan. Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi."

They nodded, smirking at the next prank we had in store.

"Okay, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and I will get the pain." Konan stated.

"The rest of you will get the mini magnets." Konan stated again.

"Wait, why magnets?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Because it will be easier getting the piercing out than plucking them one by one."

"Oh~" Echoed the base.

But one flaw came into my plan...Tobi.

"Tobi I want you to play outside."

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will play outside." Tobi left the room to play outside.

'Why do fucking do that?" Hidan yelled.

"He could jeopardize our mission." Konan explained.

"Oh." Deidara spoke, "Nice move."

"Do not worry he will be useful later times, just not right now."

"Like what?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

Konan smirked, "You see."

"Sakura..." Sasori cried.

We forgot he was here. We looked at each other to see who was going to carry the crying Pinocchio to his room.

"I got it." Deidara grunted.

"Sakura..." Sasori cried.

"I know, I know." Deidara gave a pretending sympathetic look.

Deidara picked Sasori up and carried Sasori to his room. Deidara came back a few minutes later.

"Okay now, let's go!"

We all swooshed odd to get the supplies. Konan's team headed to the shed to get the paint. I looked to find the red paint. Konan called over my team when she found it.

"Okay we got the paint."

We ran to the base and hid the paint in my room.

Later that night...

Pain's snore were heard over closed doors. We all decided that at midnight we were going to play our prank. We all got our magnets and quietly opened the door. We say all six bodies of Pein laying in beds. We went to each on of them, turned out magnets on and waited to finish picking off at the piercings. We quickly went to my room where I had a machine plugged into the wall for guarantee fast heating. After we came to my room, we dipped the piercings in the red paints. Then, we put the piercings on the tray of the machine and turned the timer for a minute. After a minute we took out the piercing to see they were completely dry in red paint. Our smiled widen so big that it was to the point where we basically looked like rapists. We zoomed into his room once again and put the piercings back on with different matches. We all looked at out work and smiled before we closed the door and headed back to our own rooms. Konan reminded everybody that we were going to start calling him "ginger" tomorrow. Konan heard muttering of sadness through a door as I was walking by.

"_sasori. Is he really that upset? I guess I should owe him something...I know what." _Konan thought.

Konan, again formed a active paper doll of "Sakura".

"GO in and say, "I'm sorry for saying cruel things earlier, I love you! Then leave around the corner." Konan ordered.

"Sakura" nodded before going in. Konan ran to the corner and she heard mutters. "Sakura" then came out and dissolved back into paper.

Konan headed back to her room as soon as she heard Sasori looked to see no Sakura before going back to his room.

"I can't wait to see Pein tomarrow. Oh this will be so fun. Check off number three and let's see four..." Konan muttered as she her list.

"Ask him is that the reason he has six bodies is that his ego is too big for one..." Konan laughed and giggle.

"Oh I can't wait to try this." I giggled.

Tomarrow was going to be a fun day. Pein's torture is Akusuki entertainment.


End file.
